Deep Sea Assault
Deep Sea Assault (DSA) is the 11th official LCCG set, following Resurrection of Primordial Era and followed by Departure to Dusk. It contains 200 cards. This set contains 2 new Archetypes - Baryon, a Psychic Archetype created by the returning member Alfred that aims to flood the field with low-level monsters to access their Extra Deck bosses. The other new Archetype are the Paranormals, another Psychic Archetype that focuses on discarding certain cards to amass card advantage - these were submitted by Midnight Wyvern. This main focus of the set was the Fish Type, which gained a large amount of support. Also heavily supported, Pyro monsters were another theme for this set. Several other Deck themes gained support: Mill; Tribute Dinosaurs; Multi-Attribute Fusions and Toons among them. List of Cards and Pages Cronus, the Nova Deity Calamitous Searfried Magmaria Dreadscythe Inferno Giant Soul of the Equator Midnight Scorching Imp Galeburst Puffish Abysshark Deeptribe Dwellord Deepabyss Gustkraken Crystal Ultear Xyz Berserk Soul Break Summoning Effect Disorientation Tag Formation Apollo, the Sun Divinity Overseer Leviathan, Legendary Bynor Blazing Glory Diverplane Sea-Bound Dogfish Spent Energy Cask Dirge Mirewalker Dry Freeze Salt in the Wounds Maui-a-Taranga the Endless Mischief Sin City Blustery Butterfly Grimly Forming Sky Predator Aberrant Anemone Abagtha, Bringer of Confusion Spike Balloon Sinister Tellus - Atrius Maiden from the Surreal City Neutrino Blaster Screeching Bunyip Darkly Smiling The Inquisitor Remarkable Exit Dynamic Dogma Darkwater Salmon Token Manipulator Lunar Wyvern Banishing Light Fishy Situation Scale of the Phantom Fish Phoenixian Rose Mt. Pyro Volcanic Knight Toon Rascal Toon Jester Volcano Explorer Toolbox Dooms Beginning Golem Flame Wall Defender Blaze Fire Defender Infamous Raymora Regaining Star Fish Shark Bomber Mk3 Synchro Hunter Power Breaker Phoenix of the Immortal Flame Within Temptation Dark Chest Of Wonders Dark Moor Prince of Insanity High Priestess of the Blood Moon Priestess of the Blood Moon Eidolon of the Guiding Lantern Offering to Dagon Drelb's Scour Coils of Cocytus Sinister Endeavor Chains of Oblivion Malicious Madhouse of Malevolent Murder Anathema's Desire Seadra Krakomungarde Jabberviathan Rod of Rod of Insanity of Insanity And Then Everybody Died, The End Transient Slayer Transient Distortion Luminopteryx Gainsboropteryx Nyctopteryx Avatar of Dagon Ultimate Apocalyptic Demigod of Extinction Necrophagous Tyrantspire Executioner Dragon Ray of Temporary Annihilation Symphony of Pain The Trumpets of Armageddon Promolochtheus, Force of Resonating Destruction Thanatofish Witch's Void Apocalypse Valkyrie Avatar of Extinction Shieldwyrm Volt Eater Speartongue Serpent Phoenixflame Archeosaur Empyrean Eel Spirit of Spite Nox Betrayer Scrap Shield Scrap Part Colossus Soul Swap Swordfish Neoflame Knight Golden Flame Diviner Toon Tuner Magitech Sword Rotting Fusion Madswag Minnow Colossal Hitodama Natsumi Serpentarius Reisaya Serpentarius Twins of the Serpentarius Yuka Yukisu Aya Ultimate Razor Android Ultimate Razor Moe-Kyun Slasher Fairy Princess Extremely Obvious Spike Trap Marshmallow Bazooka Undeneath the Razor's Edge Patience Tranquilizing Gas End Flare Flare Sprite Icefire Pyre Icecrest Narwhal Polarcrest Whale Wildfire Phoenix Singularity Cultic Art of Revival Finale Flame Narwhal Crest Oceanic Aegis Ritual Suppression Curse of Jenkins Dark Sea Chain Depressive Curse ST3 Destroyer Revenant Shotgun Sam Deathrock Dragon Nightwave Namazu Nightflame Kitsune Darkdrake Flamewave DV1 Cruiser - Pillar of Autumn Vampirococcus Bloody Bones Lights Out Bring out your dead Promethean Flame Momentum Shift Davy Jones' Locker Darkstrike Metal Jaws Molten Dragon Meowcenary Flawless Diamond Hummingbird Temporary Betrayal Reverse Draw Tough Guy Enraged Wyvern Fiend of Anaslex Give Everything You've Got Skyforge Steel Dragonhawk cell 7 21 Divided by 3 Essence Rainbow Fish Essence Drago Paranormal Knight Paranormal Demon Paranormal Wyvern Paranormal Cyborg Paranormal Mage Paranormal Anomaly Paranormal Spellcasting Paranormal Sacrifice Paranormal Counter Paranormal Life Cycle Red Lionfish Feedback Wave Sine Wave Frequency Peak Dark Enchinoderm Charging Sailfish Irukandji Spirit of Pelee Molten Basalt Blaster Hyper Pyro Blaster Microvolcano Sheets of Sound Baryon - Charm Quark Baryon - Strange Quark Baryon - Up Quark Baryon Positron Baryon Electron Baryon Proton Baryon Neutron Baryon Atom Baryon Xi Category:Sets